villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lou the Goanna
Lou the Goanna is a (former) supporting antagonist of the 1992 animated film FernGully: The Last Rainforest, and its 1998 sequel FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue. His design and animations were treated by Susan Kroyer and Miyul Lee. In the first film, he was voiced by the rapper Tone Loc, who also played Juice in Blank Check. In the sequel, he was voiced by Gary Martin (known for dubbing Zordrak in the British animated series The Dreamstone), who also played Mac in the same film. Role Despite being a little more than an appearance, his appearance has dedicated an entire song, entitled If I'm Gonna Eat Somebody (It Might As Well Be You) - written by Jimmy Buffett and Michael Utley and sung by the same voice actor character - , singing for most of the duration of the role it has in the film. It appears for the first time when Lou met Zak (shrunken by Crysta) and began chasing him with the intention of eating him. During the chase, we see him devour a hapless snail on which Zak had tripped, and threaten three frogs and then spare preferring to continue tracking Zak, who finally manages to catch. While going to eat him, however, he is stopped by Crysta, who tells him that Zak is her friend and asks him to free him. Although disappointed, Lou decides to save Zak, Crysta asking to be able to have a dinner in return for the favor he did to her. Lou reappears in the sequel to the first film. In this film, he made friends with Crysta and other nature spirits, and helps them release a number of cubs captured by some poachers. Appearance Lou is depicted as a large, colorful and sturdy specimen of Australian Varano (said precisely also Goanna). He has the top of the purple body color, and the bottom of a very intense orange, black stripes on the tail, back, neck, face and legs, dark eyes with black eyelids and circular marks like in the jaw. He has not seen his nostrils, and the armed feet long and curved claws. He speaks with a very hoarse and deep voice. Personality Lou is shown to a very greedy lizard. He also shows to be sadistic due to how he enjoys playing with Zak similarly to a cat toying with a mouse. In fact on numerous occasions, he could catch Zak and eat him easily, but prefers just get away for a little bit just for the sake of the chase and terrify him. In the meantime, he likes to scare someone who is on his way. Despite this, he seems to have a lot of respect for the fairies, agreeing to give up his meal as soon learns that Zak is a friend of Crysta. Prior to the events of the second film seemed to know nothing of the existence of humans, but seeing the activities of poaching, of course, he will not show any sympathy, nor for them, nor for their hunting dogs (initially, in fact, it is not at all disagreed with the idea of releasing Crysta from one of the dogs from a trap and treat his wounds). Trivia *Lou is similar to Moto Moto, a minor character of Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa. Both are voiced by famous rappers (Tone Loc for Lou, will.i.am for Moto Moto). Both briefly appear to be bullies towards the protagonists (Moto Moto to Melman, Lou to Zak). *Lou also acts like the Giant Walrus from the banned Pingu episode "Pingu's Dream": both had fun teasing and terrorizing the unlucky protagonists of their stories (The walrus has fun teasing and terrorizing Pingu while Lou has fun teasing and terrorizing Zak). *Despite the species to which he belongs, he is predominantly carnivorous, during Lou tracking is seen tearing and chewing taste with a tree branch. Navigation Category:Greedy Category:Animals Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Arrogant Category:Stalkers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Redeemed Category:Predator Category:Mongers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Brutes Category:Male Category:Homicidal Category:Abusers Category:Affably Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Sadists Category:Murderer Category:Ferals